User blog:RainbowllisticChrotorm/Incidents in my history!
Okay, so I felt really annoyed about WTF is going on last year in both Mixels Wiki's Chat and the incident going on the New Years' Eve from Dubai. So here are one of the incidents that I obviously don't like. You're gonna read this and understand! Firstly, LuqmanulhakimTheGreat2003, (if you're reading this message), told me why he felt terrified by those cyber-bullying users in dA. Their names are TheBlankerWhiteFace (AKA MrGamer529), Red-Octo77x and PrivatePoorly. Well I won't mind of these users cuz I like ignoring what they negatively said. Like for example, my l'il sis called my real name in female version. I know she's having fun at me (for me it was stupid) but I felt like I'm going to ignore her what she says. Here's another, I ignored what anyone called the word "Balls." But right now I'm relaxed! Moreover, there are some users who keep stealing anyone's artwork of Mixels. No wonder why they hate Mixels like that... or something... So here are the users: Speedfreak09 (SuperCoco's enemy), Matt--Osio, Cookie-Sky-17 (Not Cookie with 2 dashes, there's another person who keeps stealing anyone's artworks) and... uhh... welp I've got nothing cuz I can't think any one. So yeah, these are the users who keep stealing anyone's artwork. Yep, I'm glad that both Speedfreak and Matt--Osio are banned in dA! So Luq, you better ignore what the bad users just hating your art sometimes. They're just having fun but you better be ignored to them. Mark my sentence, Luq, Mark... The... Freakin'... Sentence! Secondly, this was once happened today (17/01/2016) that both users in MW chat are doing something really badly! First of all, the user who keeps sending the music video all over and over and over again is that Bbc1982 guy. AngelJacobo101 was being frustrated by Bbc because he was sending the same video repeatedly! Good thing he's banned from the chat. Second of all, there is a user who keeps hating Wonderman532 and FlainikoK4325 named MixelsYES something (Not MixelsYesHatersNo). I possibly have no idea why he hates both of them. If anyone who is a bad user, who keeps misbehaving everyone in the chat, then ask me in the message wall. Finally, in real life, this was once happened in December 31st, 2015. My family and I (except my dad which he went to his country) went to Dubai, and later on, there is a building, which is on fire, in New Years' Eve! Yea, I know you didn't tell me about the incident so don't blame me about this. I also saw the newspaper and the video about the fired-up building. Unfortunately in 12:00am of January 1st, 2016, there are fireworks spreading out in both Burj Khalifa and in the sky! Moreover, my parents and my elder sister had an annoying and outraged argument about their incidents and mistakes. Like I said, I have no possible idea, why... So, in my opinion, I believe the incidents are... not so surprisingly well. Because every mistakes there is that my head is gonna blow up into millions of pieces. So you guys better not do the incidents, otherwise, you'll get some serious consequences and big trouble for what you have become. Watch out, incidents, FlainStorm or FS will get rid of the mistakes you've been made! So... that's it for this letter, and remember, if there are incidents going on, then you better do the right thing! FS out! Category:Blog posts